minecraft_with_crazybone1000fandomcom-20200215-history
The 20 Questions Series
'The 20 Questions Series '''is a term used to describe the small series of episodes in which CrazyBone1000 and TheRusty play games of 20 Questions by overusing the concept of technicality. There have been three episodes in the series so far. Rules *The perimeter of the playing ground must be surrounded with a lava barrier to keep the hider/hunter from escaping. *The hunter must be invisible and must only wield a stone axe. He/she must also ask yes/no questions to the hider about their location. *The hider must remain visible and must answer all questions truthfully. The answers can be, but are not required to be, technical. *At the start of the game, the hider must be given a 10-30 second headstart by the hunter to hide. *Food is allowed for both players to maintain health. *After each hunt, the hider and hunter must swap positions in the game. Rounds Round 1 (20 Questions of Technicality) In the first round, CrazyBone and Rusty hunted each other in a roofed forest. CrazyBone was first found while attempting to hide under the trees, and the rest of the episode was taken up by CrazyBone's hunt for Rusty. After about fifteen minutes, CrazyBone found Rusty hiding in the leaves of a tree and was promptly killed by Rusty's cheated-in Diamond Sword. Two deaths were suffered in the episode, both by CrazyBone. Round 2 (20 More Questions of Technicality) In the second round, the two hunted each other in a lava-doused ice spikes biome. A new rule was added that the player being hunted would have a glow effect on them to make them easier to find. During the first hunt, CrazyBone hid in a cave and Rusty quickly found him due to the glow effect. CrazyBone swiftly jumped off a cliff and killed himself so Rusty wouldn't have the satisfaction of doing so himself. The glow effect was removed in the second hunt as it wouldn't work on Rusty's character for unknown reasons. Rusty built himself a cave and waited for CrazyBone to find him, but it never happened as CrazyBone died in one of the lava barriers. Rusty teleported CrazyBone back to spawn and again hid in his homemade cave. CrazyBone found Rusty shortly afterward and the two chased each other to an island outside of the lava barrier, leaving them wondering how they ended up there. CrazyBone killed Rusty by hitting him into the lava barrier. The third hunt showed CrazyBone hiding in yet another cave, this time without the glow effect. Rusty found him and began to chase him until the two eventually ended up back at spawn, where CrazyBone yet again jumped and killed himself before Rusty could kill him. During the fourth and final hunt of the episode, Rusty locked himself in a room in the Ice Castle while CrazyBone hunted him down. After a bit, Rusty moved onward to a spiral staircase in the castle and walked up and down the stairs continuously. CrazyBone stumbled upon him by accident (as Rusty was still invisible from the previous hunt) and Rusty succumbed to his fate as an apology for still being invisible. Four deaths were suffered in the episode; two by CrazyBone and two by Rusty. Round 2.5 (Cutting Corners) The third (or second and a half) round took a different spin on the game. This time, the game was dubbed "Anthill" and was considered a different game despite having essentially the same concept as 20 Questions. This round took place in a superflat generated world, within a huge, solid block of snow that Rusty had spawned in using commands before the episode started. Due to the more "hide-and-seek" oriented theme of this round, both players were both hunters ''and hiders at the same time. Both CrazyBone and Rusty were equipped with unbreakable diamond shovels to dig snow with. During each round, one player would be armed with weapons such as swords, axes, and water buckets, while the other would be armed with less practical weapons (such as lava buckets, pressure plates, tripwires, and TNT) which could be used in an attempt to kill the other player. The player with the less practical weapons would wear weaker armor as the weapons they possessed were more overpowered than the other player's. The title of winner went to whoever made it out without dying first. During hunt one, Rusty was armed with the tools and CrazyBone was armed with the lava and TNT. Rusty started digging at one of the top corners and CrazyBone started digging at one of the bottom ones, allowing both the players to dig toward each other. CrazyBone attempted to set up a lava trap using TNT and a tripwire, but accidentally detonated it in the process. He escaped completely unharmed, however the sound of the blast alerted Rusty of his nearby presence. While CrazyBone adjusted his settings to reduce lag from all the particles and entities surrounding him, Rusty spotted his nametag through the snow and began to dig toward him. Rusty narrowly escaped death from the lava CrazyBone had used in the trap he was currently setting up by pouring a water bucket beneath him. Rusty then broke a hole in the ceiling above CrazyBone's head and dropped down to kill him just as CrazyBone accidentally ignited another tripwire TNT trap, resulting in an explosion that both managed to survive through. Confused and slightly angered as to what just happened, CrazyBone turned around only to have Rusty take away his remaining hearts with his diamond sword. As the second hunt began, the snow block was reset and the two swapped inventories as well as starting corners of the snow block. Rusty traded half of his lava buckets and all of his tripwires for an extra stack of TNT, claiming that he would have the place "rigged to explode", much to CrazyBone's concern. As the two started digging, CrazyBone found that, due to how fast he was mining snow blocks, he could accidentally trigger "invisible barriers" that kept him from moving forward. As CrazyBone dug a hole through the outer side of the snow block, Rusty began to set up an enormous lava and TNT trap. A new rule was set that if a player fell out of the snow block or exited it in any way it would count as a death. CrazyBone began explaining the "origin" of the game as Rusty set up pressure plates along the ground, accidentally stepping on one of them and setting off the huge TNT trap he had been carefully setting up. CrazyBone attempted to work his way toward Rusty to see the damage but got stuck in another invisible barrier, allowing Rusty time to set up yet another TNT trap. CrazyBone escaped by temporarily switching to Creative mode, and then eventually found his way to Rusty only to find out that an entire lower corner of the snow block was completely gone. CrazyBone noticed Rusty cowering by his TNT trap in a far corner of the hole and began to slowly walk toward him, causing Rusty to detonate his TNT trap out of desperation. CrazyBone survived the blast and began to chase Rusty, who threw himself into a lava pool and promptly died. During the third hunt, the two once again switched weapons and corners. Rusty set up a gamerule that prevented the dropping of snowballs to reduce lag, but also informed CrazyBone that it affected the behavior of his TNT as well. CrazyBone quickly spotted Rusty's nametag and began to dig toward him, as Rusty began a stakeout and waited for CrazyBone to come to him. As CrazyBone entered the small cave Rusty had dug, Rusty used his diamond sword and ended the shortest hunt of the day by doing virtually nothing. However, before CrazyBone had died, he had set up a small TNT trap that detonated as Rusty took a victory walk over it. Due to the addition of the new gamerule, unfortunately, the TNT blew up none of the blocks around it and Rusty survived. Upon switching to spectator mode, CrazyBone discovered the real reason Rusty had never moved from his spot: he was busy writing the word "LOL" in the snow underground for CrazyBone to find in the post-game. Beginning the fourth hunt, the two kept the tradition of switching weapons and starting points before they both began to dig inwards. Rusty set up a quick TNT trap and then proceeded to relocate to the hole in the dirt he had blasted two hunts earlier. CrazyBone looked toward help from the invisible barriers to keep him from walking into a trap as Rusty planted more TNT and lava in the blasted dirt hole. CrazyBone spotted Rusty's nametag and made a beeline for him, making car noises to intimidate (but also confuse) him. Rusty caught on and attempted to barricade himself in snow before setting off his TNT trap, whose blast radius didn't even fully reach CrazyBone. CrazyBone chased after Rusty (who was still placing TNT) and both of them ended up exiting the snow block by accident, resulting in a tie in which nobody won. CrazyBone then proceeded to kill Rusty anyway. Noticing how many corners were blown up so far in the game, Rusty concocted the name for the episode. For the fifth "bonus" hunt of the round, the block of snow was transformed into a block of ice instead. Both players were equipped with only a pickaxe, a shovel, and a sword. Rusty came up with a game-changing rule where both players were afflicted with super-speed, making traversing the icy terrain very difficult. Now able to mine at incredible speed, it took no time at all for both CrazyBone and Rusty to meet up with each other within the ice block. Rusty broke a hole into the side of the ice block and then, as CrazyBone neared him, accidentally rocketed himself out of bounds, spelling victory for CrazyBone. Seconds later, however, CrazyBone fell out of the ice block too. A total of seven deaths were suffered in this episode; four by CrazyBone and three by Rusty. Trivia *The biome seems to change after every round of 20 Questions. *Another name used for the game is "Die and Seek". Category:In-Series Jokes